April Adams
A “notorious drapetomaniac", “outlyer of bad temperament”, April is a cunning, remarkably tough, brilliant con woman and tactician, able to put on the guise of a sweet obedient slave, and considered almost unbeatable in a one on one encounter to the death. Appearance Height: 5'0 Weight: 104 Deep taupe skin with obsidian undertones, woman with short natural/afro hairstyle usually covered by bandana, scar on cheek, muscular gymnast/mma build (Simone Biles) Tends to dress in skirts or dresses with leggings, occasional shawl or jacket. Usually a mix of trail clothing with the option of masquerading as a "typical" captive. Tends to keep knives and firearms hidden on her person with leather straps, hidden harnesses, pouches, etc. History Born free in Ohio to Maurus "The Moor" Adams, a Black Brigade veteran hiding with his free Black wife, Curtsy, a member of the Daughters of Zion. When April is seven, her parents are killed during a kidnapping attempt and she is sold to the Kehoe Plantation. Her uncle, a plantation fighter arranges to have himself sold to the Kehoes to watch over her. At 13, after gaining a reputation as a frequent runaway her sister is "bred" and gives birth to a daughter. So many children are born that year that the women are forced to take them to the field where the overseers place them in a large trough. One day there is a sudden and heavy rain and all the babies drown. April takes revenge by engineering an explosion in the big house, killing her mistress, leaving her master an invalid, and injuring several others. Vowing to kill everyone involved in her captor's slave holding enterprise she escapes into woods and manages to survive on her own and has misadventures being recaptured once by Native Americans and violently escaping. Caught while attempting to rob a Springville Mercantile Association shipment, her companions are killed and she is sent to The Dispensables. Meanwhile her vendetta continues. Powers and Abilities ''' Powers '''Luck April possesses preternatural luck in games of chance due to winning a bet over Nick Scratch. Abilities Skilled martial artist ''' Due to early training by her father, lifelong study, practice, and experience, April is a master hand to hand combatant. An expert wrestler utilizing laamb, collar and elbow, and catch, engolo. She is also a dangerous rough and tumble fighter and gouger who frequently maims opponents. While she heavily relies on throws, breaks, and chokes, she is also a proficient stand up fighter using the high guard and weaving evasive movements of engolo and relying on palm strikes, boxing, knocking and kicking, and head – fighting. '''Knife-fighter A deadly knife fighter particularly with a dagger or machete sized blade, able to hold her own against multiple enemies and those wielding larger weapons Firearms and explosives adept with firearms particularly the blunderbuss she is rarely without several reach, employing derringers on a regular basis She possesses an innate and keen understanding of fire and explosives, able to create a variety of improvised devices. Peak human conditioning Extremely well conditioned and tough, she possesses physical abilities beyond that of Olympic level athletes, Gymnastics A gifted gymnast, bordering on the superhuman due to her training from The Free Family, she is an expert at dodging attacks ranging from spears, arrows, and has even been seen to avoid gunfire. During combat using acrobatic throws, takedowns, offensive, and defensive moves. Master Tactician and Strategist Contrary to her reputation as a “field negro” she possesses a strategic and technical mind, and is able to draw on a photographic memory. Coupled with this is her ability to fight with a ruthless and controlled ferocity. She possesses an iron will, and determination to win and is generally believed to be unbeatable in a deadly one on one encounter. 'Master Criminal ' An accomplished robber, smuggler, thief, con artist, escapist, and master of disguise with considerable influence in the underground economy and criminal underworld. Paraphernalia Weapons Arkansas tooth pick made by James Black from meteorite, ornate blunderbuss with special shot (exploding bullets), various hatchets, knives of all sizes, and musketoons, grenades Category:The Springville Narratives Category:The Dispensables Category:Humans Category:330 Universe Category:19th century